Third Outbreak
by alxjmrcr
Summary: Six months after Alex's death, James and Dana gathered all the survivors to defeat anyone who was infected. They work in the shadows, working unnoticed by BLACKWATCH army. However, later, a girl named Alexandra came and warned them about the Third Outbreak. What will they do? Do they have to believe it or think it's just bullshit?
1. Chapter 1: Alexandra

_It's been 6 months since Alex's death. Although he is dead, the spread of the virus BLACKLIGHT has not stopped, even more spread throughout the world. The researchers could not make the vaccine because the virus was too strong. The second reason why the vaccine is not created is Alex's death, the main subject of the virus and the person who created the virus. Thus, those who survive and are immune to form an organization called the New World. With existing equipment and supplies, they create a drug that will hurt an infected person, capable of killing them. Thank James Heller, 'son' from Alex._

 _James Heller is now not considered the greatest threat, he is the hero. Thanks to himself and his gene, the drug that was named Reverse was manifest and was able to protect mankind from the Infected._

 _New World, based in New York, for 6 months after Alex's death was so calm and peaceful that a girl named Alexa came with bad news._

 _"There will be traitors in your organization, and will bring Disaster for the third time."_

 _"A worse disaster."_

* * *

 _ **I know, bad prologue, bad summaries. This is my first time for making an English fanfic and I'm sorry if my English were bad. In my country, English is not the native language.**_

 _ **It's been years after the game released, but I still love it. So, I decide to publish my story.**_

 _ **All the [PROTOTYPE] character in not mine, they're belongs to their creator.  
But, some OCs here are mine.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

* * *

Alexandra grunted when one of Hunter's dead bodies crushed her. She tries to detach himself from the ugly creature, and finally succeeds after she kicks, pierces, and pushes the pile of disgusting meat from her. Alexandra got up and dusted her clothes, then pushed back her dark brown hair. She re-sheathed her military knife and crossed her arms across her chest. SHe looked at the creature's body and laughed softly. sHe then turned around and went on her way.

"A lot of Hunters are hanging around here," he mumbled. "Manhattan must be close."

Meanwhile, in Manhattan, Dana is providing a set of communication tools to the survivors. Then, the 23-year-old girl gave a briefing on their mission. After providing sufficient guidance, Dana divided them into 4 groups that will monitor 4 different areas. South will monitor the south and so on. Dana then dismissed the line and now she walked to a special room behind her room. She knocked on the door and turned the valve. The iron door swung open and inside the room, in which an ex-military man and one of the Infected were sitting on the edge of his bed. James Heller.

"They're off," Dana said. "You have to catch up."

"Where's Amaya ?," Heller asked.

"He's asleep," Dana said. "Hey, take it did consume Alex, not that you could turn into him."

" _I_ can be him, Mercer," Heller said. "But his memories are what I'm afraid of."

Dana sighed. "Think of the positive things," she said. "Do not listen to the virus, what makes you human is all the deeds you've done for us."

James got up from his bed and looked at Dana.

"You're right," he said. "Where are they now?"

"Four teams, four winds," Dana said with a smile. "Okay, good luck, Heller."

"I do not need luck."

With that phrase, James ran through the bunker corridor and disappeared from Dana's gaze. Dana can only stand in her place and sigh. From deep in her heart, she missed Alex very much. He missed Alex very very much; missed his indifference, missed his own selfish nature, and Dana was desperate for his presence. Without realizing it, tears dripped from his blue eyes.

"Alex," Dana muttered. "You're a fool and I miss you."

* * *

"Okay," said Alexandra. "I'm sick of all this!"

"Relax, Alexa," a man said in a deep voice. "You can not do it right away."

Alexandra turned and found a man she had known for two months standing behind her. Only she knows about the whereabouts of the man, who is now part of her. His skin was pale, his smile very cold, and Alexandra could not see his face as a whole because the hood of his gray jacket was covering part of his face. But she already knew his real face. Handsome, and very authoritative. The man had eyes as beautiful as a clear sky without clouds but ice-cold. But sometimes the man's eyes turn to blood red.

"I'm fucked up, okay?" Alexandra said to the man. "The Hunters is constantly chasing me and I'm so fucking tired!"

"It's their instinct," the man replied. "Pursuing anyone who is _not infected_ , or human."

"But I'm not human anymore!," Alexandra shouted and looked at the man who now gave her an unbelievable look. "Oh."

"Go on, Alexandra," the man said.

"I'm not just Infected or human," Alexandra murmured. "But I'm both."

The man nodded and walked up to Alexandra. "That's what you have to tell them."

Alexandra gave him a questioning look. "Who are you talking about?"

The man looked at Alexandra with his blue eyes. "They." He then pointed towards the north where an army of well-armed men ran towards him.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

" _Athena, we found a girl who-_ "

" _ **Hey! Let go of me!**_ "

Dana listened to the conversation. He can only answer, "Who is he?"

" _He claimed to be Alex-_ "

" ** _Shit! Let go of me-ouch!_** "

" _Athena?_ "

"Bring the girl here!"

Dana took off her communications tool and ran to the front door of the bunker. He waited long enough, until finally the northern troops were seen and they were visibly distressed because their hostages continued to rebel. The Northern Army, along with Dana, went into the bunker and the hostage, Alexandra, was detained in their prison. From what Dana saw, the girl was similar to her brother, Alex. It's just that _she's_ a girl. She had wavy brown hair that was unevenly cut, her bangs stretched back and clipped, her skin was not too pale, and her eyes were as bright as the sky. The girl was wearing a plain black T-shirt, a red jacket with a hood, a black semi-jeans jacket with a white stripe, black socks, dark blue jeans and brown shoes. The girl also had a small bag she threw on her back and a military knife draped over her waist. Dana looked at her with a suspicious look while Alexandra gave Dana a watchful look.

"Who are you?" Dana asked.

" _That's her_ ," the man's voice filled Alexandra's head. " _She's my partner, my best friend, my family, and she's my sister._ "

"My name," said Alexandra. "It's Alexandra, you can call me Alexa, I'm from Brooklyn. And you?"

"You just call me Athena," Dana said.

" _That's a pseudonym_ ," the man said again. " _The real name is Dana_."

"Dana," Alexa mumbled. "Your name, Dana? Dana Mercer?"

Dana was surprised by what Alexandra had said. "How do you know?"

Alexandra just kept quiet. He can not say that he is part of someone important in Dana's life.

" _Listen to me, Alexa_ ," the man's voice said. " _Follow my words_."

" **I met you once** ," said Alexandra, following the man's words. **"I remember you and your brother, Alexander Mercer**."

"What the hell?"

" **I'm here with news from him,** " said Alexandra again. " **Warning you that something terrible will happen in the near future**."


	2. Chapter 2: Alex

_Alexandra, the girl, just stared at Dana blankly, even the twinkling of her eyes slightly faded. At first glance, Dana sees her older brother smiling and nodding, a sign that all his words are true. Dana winked at her and Alexandra looked at her with more vigilant looks than before._

 _"The drugs you make are the main cause," Alexandra said again._

 _"BLACKLIGHT is a smart and terrible virus, and now you make it even more terrible."_

* * *

 _ **All the [PROTOTYPE] character in not mine, they're belongs to their creator.  
But, some OCs here are mine.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

* * *

Alexandra could only walk around her jail, muttering harsh words. She sensed that the man, whom she had just met named Alex, sat in one corner of the room and was watching the irritated Alexandra.

"Okay, Alex," said Alexandra. "You're not helping."

"That's all I can do, Alexa," the man replied. "If you want me to enter your body, I'll be glad to get you out of here."

"Let me guess," Alexandra answered immediately. "If you do that, things will get worse."

Alex nodded and smiled. He got up and walked up to Alexandra. "He, James Heller, is here and he can be me because he ever consume me. But, if he does something bad to you-"

"Okay, I'll get you to do it."

Alex nodded. "Be ready, he comes with Dana."

"And Alexa, do not do anything odd in front of Dana, such as lying," said Alex. "The stubborn girl can guess you easily."

Just after Alex warned Alexandra about Dana and someone named James Heller, the two came with 2 armed guards. Alexandra was silent and looked at the two important men. She already knew Dana, but the man was familiar enough to him. The man had black skin and was a tall stature. The man looked at Alexandra with a very hateful look.

"It must be from the military."

" _Right, he's a former BLACKWATCH squad, as well as a navy._ "

"Your name is Alexandra?"

"In short, Alexa."

"Is there a relationship with ZEUS?"

Alexandra smiled. "I've told Dana, I think she explained it to you."

Dana just sighed and looked at me, implying a message asking for further explanation. "Alexa."

"Okay, okay." Alexandra sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I have to tell you, do I?"

Heller and Dana were surprised after Alexandra said that.

"It all happened about 3 months ago. My friends and I managed to escape from the Red Area in Manhattan, and the five of us got a shelter in an old building not far from Brooklyn." Alexandra looked at Dana and Heller. "Then, the news came out, that there was a secret organization making drugs where it would infect all infected people and bring them to death."

"That's you, isn't it?" Hearing the question, Dana and Heller were again startled and their guards pointed their rifles towards Alenxandra.

Dana raised her hand. "Continue."

"The soldier, Blackwatch, heard about it and made a perfect imitation of the drug, everything went smoothly, very well, and almost half the population of the Infected was killed by the drug, and the organization was considered a hero."Alexandra nodded sullenly. "It was good, for a while, then one of my friends got shot and Blackwatch said she was infected. She was okay, then everything happened so fast."

"My friend Lucy suddenly struck and turned strange, her skin peeling and her face horrible, then she looked at us and started trying to infect us. All the soldiers there were frightened and we tried to escape, but I was caught.

"Lucy, okay, short story, I woke up still alive and Lucy's body was destroyed right in front of me I do not know who did that, and _he_ showed up."

"He said he can help all living humans, I do not believe in first because he is the one who caused all this to happen."

"Alex."

Alexandra nodded. "But he managed to convince me that the drugs you make serve to trigger viral evolution by explaining chemical sequences."

"Then what happen?"

"Apparently, I'm not _me_ anymore, I'm him, he is me."

"And the one who can feel and see Alex's whereabouts is me."

"Where is he now?," Heller asked.

Alexandra chuckled. "He's here, Heller." Alexandra walked over to them. "He's here, waiting like a lion and he's desperate to say you're so stupid."

Alexandra could feel Alex grumbling and said that the girl had done something bad. Suddenly from whatever part of Heller's body, there were so many tentacles that had strangled Alexandra's neck. However, Alexandra was still able to laugh and smile. The girl shook her head slowly and looked at Heller in disbelief.

"That's right, Heller," said Alexandra. "You're a fool to give your virus gene samples to the researcher. I will never do that."

 **"And don't bother this girl, Heller, she has nothing to do with us."**

* * *

Dana looked at Alexandra with fear, delight and confusion as Alexandra's irises became crimson red. Alexandra smiled and the smile was familiar to Dana. Alex's mocking smile. Dana could only stare at Heller who was torturing Alexandra.

"Your skills are still bad, Heller," said Alexandra.

' _The voice is different_ ,' Dana thought.

Then, Heller growled and his tentacles disappeared. Alexandra lowered her head and the knife she was carrying dripped with blood. Then Alexandra slashed the knife against the prison frame and the iron split in two. Alexandra attacked the two guards and she just made them faint. The girl then looked at Dana and then suddenly jumped back when Heller's Claws almost wounded her.

Alexandra laughed and looked at Heller. "You can't beat the man who made you, Heller."

Alexandra then stepped forward and the knife pointed at Heller's heart. Heller slashed him and Alexandra's back hit a bunker's wall. The girl's head was wounded but healed instantaneously. Then, Alexadra disappeared and reappeared just behind Heller with 4 knives stuck in Heller's body. Heller shouted in pain and Alexandra prepared to sever Heller's head with his knife.

"Alex!," Dana shouted. "Enough!"

Alexandra stopped swinging her knife and stared at Dana. "You don't have to mess with me, Dana, she's trying to kill Alexa."

"Alex, listen to me just this once," Dana said. "I believe in Alexa, really, I really believe in her, she's saved you and also wants to deliver your message to me."

Alexandra lowered the knife.

"Alex, listen to me," Dana said. "Relax, okay? Alexa is safe with me."

"I can't trust you anymore, Dana."

"Now you can, Alex." Dana held out her hands to Alexandra. "Now you can."

Alexandra looked at Dana again and then the girl fainted Dana's arms. Dana stroked her hair and silently sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Alex(s) pt 1

_**All the [PROTOTYPE] character in not mine, they're belongs to their creator.  
But, some OCs here are mine.**_

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _ps. English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if my English is terrible._**

* * *

Alexandra woke up in a strange room and she lay on a soft mattress and a thick gray blanket covering her. She tried to get up, but suddenly her head felt very sore and dizzy. The sweat of cold sweat ran down her forehead, as if she suddenly remembered something terrible. Alexandra groaned for a moment and her hands held her head, then the door opened. Dana comes in with a face between startled and excited, and then immediately calls the doctor. Dana then sat on the edge of her bed and complained Alexandra's hand.

"I'm fine," said Alexandra. "Just a little dizzy."

"No, obviously you're not all right," Dana countered, then called the doctor again.

"I'm serious, Dana, I'm all-" Alexandra became silent when she saw the image of Alex standing in a corner. Alex's expression showed hatred, dislike, and a bit of disappointment. The man crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Alexandra with his crimson red eyes. Alex then shook his head slowly and sighed. "-right."

"What?" Asked Dana, who had caught where she was going. "You saw him, right? He's here?"

"I am, uh," Alexandra confessed. "Yes, he's there."

Suddenly Dana's shoulders dropped. "How is he now?"

Alexandra turned her eyes toward Dana. "He's not happy." Alexandra lowered her head. "Alex, he, uh, is disappointed with you, with everything you do, and he says that you're more likely to act without thinking about the consequences."

Dana also looked down. "I'm sorry," Dana whispered. "I'm not as clever as he is, I'm just an informant, also a hacker. I really am sorry for everything."

The silence enveloped them. Alexandra then heard Alex's voice, not very clear, but she could hear the outline. Alex was also sorry for what he did and he was eager to apologize to Dana. Alexandra was about to reply, but Alex interrupted her

"No," Alex said. "For now, just tell her."

"If the time is right, I will say it directly."

Alexandra just kept quiet and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"What?" Asked Dana.

"It's okay," said Alexandra. "So, uh, Alex also apologized to you for everything he did, honestly, he's sorry and ..." Alexandra looked around and did not see Alex. "Where is he?"

"Alexa?"

"Alex!," Alexandra shouted. She felt something bad was going to happen. Alexandra immediately got up and ran through the bunker corridor and called Alex. However, she actually met with James. "Where is he!?"

"He, who!?," Asked James, who panicked at Alexandra who also panicked. "Wait, you-"

"Where is Alex !?"

"I don't know! Alex is-"

Then, there was an explosion from outside. The roof of the corridor collapsed when Alexandra looked at him and immediately hit Alexandra and James.

* * *

Alexandra didn't remember what happened after the concrete hit her (and James could not protect her because Alexandra stabbed him with a poisoned knife). But Alexandra had a dream. She was in a white corridor, completely white, and she could see people passing by and shouting in panic. Not panicked because of terrorist attack, but kind of panic because of the deadline of a project. And unfortunately, Alexandra heard the man's voice.

"Rosa, check the locking system again! I'm still not sure that it's not locked!" He said. "Remember, if it's leaky, no one will survive."

"Jeremy! Do not mess with chemicals in the lab!," shouted the voice to another young man. "In one vial there's a very dangerous DNA, don't you fucking touch it!"

"Alex?" asked Alexandra, and the lab corridor immediately changed into the living room of Alex's apartment, which had been smashed since a missive exploded here. Alexandra walked around the room and then her dreams changed. She realized that she had been in the place where she and Alex had first met. They met in a ruined building in Brooklyn, just after Alexandra killed a Hunter and nearly died out of it. A faint image of Alex emerged from behind the wreckage and Alexandra remembered everything.

She remembered that time she was shouting in panic because the Virus himself stood in front of her, and _he_ was not as depicted in the news. From what Alexandra heard, the Virus itself had blood-red eyes, a monster-like body capable of deformation, a monster capable of controlling all Hunters and other Infected Persons, and had no human nature at all even though _he_ was a human.

But the Virus Alexandra saw was very different. He has a handsome and authoritative face, though it can turn into someone who can make Alexandra upset in a split second; curly brown hair that is messy but looks soft; eyes as blue, as clear and beautiful as cloudless sky; his smiling lips (both happy smiles and mock smiles); and his skin was pale but if touched (Alexandra ever) he was warm and alive. His voice is heavy, quite melodious, pitifully annoying, and can turn very cold and creepy in seconds.

Seeing that, Alexandra dismissed everything she had heard about Alexander James Mercer, the Virus. Though a little scared, Alexandra ventured to ask.

"What do you want?"

the Virus smiled, not the kind of mocking smile and such, he smiled amused. Alexandra looked at him in surprise. "You're a human being, after Dana and a few others, who dare say that after I almost wiped out all mankind in New York."

"Wait, what?" Alexandra asked again. "Wait, I'm alive?"

Alex laughed softly.

"What is so funny!?" Alexandra was already pissed and she stood up. "Okay, listen to me, you humans or viruses or whatever you are, I will not give my life to the host of that stupid part of your body!"

Alex was still laughing and he opened the hood of his jacket. "Okay, okay, Alexandra, listen to me, like it or not, we've been connected since I haven't become what it is now."

Alexandra acted. "Well, I don't fucking care about that, Mercer-"

"You're the umpteenth person who called me Mercer."

"Shut the fuck up and don't interrupt me," Alexandra said irritably and walked over to Alex. "Look, I know you're doing something on my body, Mercer, I should be dead, but no-"

"I swear to whoever created me and that stupid virus in the 60's, I didn't do anything to you, all I've been doing is treating you and guiding you" Alex said. "You're not dead, that's right, why? Because you're not hurt because of the Hunter, second, your immune is strong enough that you're not infected even if you've been bitten. Am I right?"

"How-"

Alex smiled and looked at Alexandra in the eye. "I've said it, Alexandra, like it or not, we've been connected for a long time."

Alexandra was aware of one thing. "Wait, it's not that you were killed by someone named Heller?"

Alex nodded and put his hand into the jacket pocket. "Correct." Alex then showed a confused and seductive face. "Or not?"

"I'm serious, stupid."

"It takes time for me to be myself again," said Alex, who was now looking at his hands. "Building myself into a whole, well, I'm quite grateful to the viral ability."

"So-"

"Right now, I'm just a consciousness present in your reflection, your memory, Alexandra. I just inserted a little part of me into your mind, exactly the week before I was killed, and I guided you all this time, killing all your infected friends," Alex replied. "We are connected from birth, because we are twins."

" ** _So, like it or not, hate it or not hate it, you have to accept me_**."

" ** _I'll help you, Alexandra, I promise and swear on it,_** " he said. " ** _And no one has dared to hurt my sisters._** "

" ** _And I will reply them if they do it._** "


End file.
